


Philosophical Principles

by aseriesofolafevents



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofolafevents/pseuds/aseriesofolafevents
Summary: In which Olivia relives the last couple of weeks, Jacques receives a letter, and they both are unbelievably awkward.





	1. Mr Poe's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi hi. This is really awful and unedited ooopps, but I really wanted to write something for this ship! Feedback is very appreciated.  
> Also, I used to be @aseriesofolafevents on tumblr but my tumblr got deleted by accident! I miss it so much and I am considering starting it again but idk? like does anyone even care? I'm probably overthinking this but it's chill.

“We have to tell them today.”

 

Olivia sighed and placed her worn copy of Atonement down on the table, leaning back in the deep red armchair and peering up at Jacques Snicket through her practical black rimmed reading glasses. He stood, leaning on the opposite armchair in front of her, looking at her with a determined gaze. She fought the urge to pinch herself, as she quite often had to do, just to remind her that he, Jacques Snicket was looking at her, Olivia Caliban, even if it was in a completely platonic way, for truly practical reasons. Instead she looked at him with the same determined look written on her face that was written on his.

 

“I know. And we will. Later. After lunch? After dinner? Tomorrow morning?” she gave him a half hearted smile, conveying her apologies for her wish to delay the looming task even further. This debate had become a regular occurence in the morning for the past week or so and she could tell that it was growing old on him.

 

The debate was, as always, about the Baudelaires. Not that the Baudelaires were a problem, Olivia would never think such a thing of the wonderfully intelligent children who she had grown most fond of. Her mind wandered back to the events of the last fortnight, or more specifically the day that had begun the last two weeks.

 

She had been panicking. Stories always seemed to start with Olivia fretting about something, whether it be where she put her copy of The Pelican Brief or whether or not five orphans were still alive and safe and happy. On this particular day she had been up in arms about three of those children turning up at the carnival where she was stationed, followed closely by a narcissistic, overrated actor and his equally terrifying financial advisor of a girlfriend. 

Her Madame Lulu disguise had fooled the both of them and their dim witted troupe, yet she feared Olaf’s growing impatience and Esme’s jealousy, knowing that she could only keep it up for a matter of time. Her predecessor was due back later that night- what had she said her name was, Kiara? Klara?-providing a safe and easy escape for her and the children. She only had to make it through one final ring session with Olaf and his hench people.

 

She had learned, however, that she was right to fear Esme’s jealousy. As Esme had called her name for the lion pit, her heart had filled with dread and her eyes, latching on to Esme’s cold orbs, had been tormented by fear. In that moment she had known that Esme had sealed her fate, like one wraps up a present, and she had believed that her dreams of being more than she could of been were destroyed and she was fatally set to die, just as she had begun the strange twisted adventure; a lonely librarian. Olaf’s movements had been fast and she had felt the floor give way and for a moment she was suspended in the air, eyes wide with horror, before she was falling

 

Falling

 

Falling

 

And then suddenly she hadn't’ been falling anymore and she was flying..or at least swinging in the arms of a man she had met only a short time ago, a man who had opened a Pandora’s Box of unfortunate events, a man who she would believe to be dead if it wasn't for the fact that she was clutched in his arms, swinging on a trapeze, with him. Jacques Snicket.

They had landed on the opposite trapeze board and as her feet hit the floor with a thud she twisted slightly to look at his face.

 

“You’re here” she had stated, eyes latched onto his.

“I’m here” he’d responded calmly, not breaking their eye contact nor loosening his arm around her waist.

“You’re alive”

“I’m alive”

“How?”

It was only at this moment that she realised he had he chosen to release her from his sturdy grip and was unwinding his hand from the trapeze rope. “The story isn’t over yet” he had replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

The world had then began to play again as chaos erupted below them. Olivia had looked down to see an enraged Olaf and Esme, snarling up at them with a deadly look upon their faces, looking very much like the lions that grazed near them, whilst the audience jeered and cooed, believing it all to be part of the act. A chase had then ensued, Olaf after the Baudelaires and Olivia and Jacques after Olaf. Olaf had escaped their clutches again but not before his trousers had ripped, revealing his tattoo and proving Jacques’ innocence. The Baudelaires had been placed under Olivia and Jacques’ joint temporary custody, with Poe muttering something about being happy to be rid of them, which Olivia had found both unprofessional and cruel.

 

They had set off into the mountains in Jacques’ small yellow taxi, all exhausted and slightly confused about the days events. Olivia and Jacques had explained to the Baudelaires that they would be taking care of them for the foreseeable future. The journey had provided plenty of time for the children (and Olivia) to badger Jacques with questions and it was only as the car slowed to a halt that the children stopped talking.

 

VFD headquarters had been housing the five of them for the last two weeks, which Olivia reflected, as she sat in the red armchair, had been the most bitter sweet two weeks of her life. Jacques and Olivia had lived harmoniously the last two weeks...in platonic harmony that was of course. Jacques hadn’t said anything more about the brief moment they had shared in the Village, which was a sure sign that he had kissed her in a quick rush of adrenaline and not because he had any hidden feelings for her. She was after all, a plain librarian and he was a dashing taxi driver, who probably had the pick of any girl. She had made herself contented with the comradeship they had developed over the last fortnight and thoughts or hopes for anything more were pushed out of her head. Mostly. The children had adapted to life with Olivia and Jacques fairly well, although they were, as Olivia thought, very adaptable children, spending most of their time busying around the library, in Klaus’ case, or tinkering with the organisations many mechanical inventions, in Violet’s case, or in Sunny’s case, drawing and playing and just being a child.

 

And Olivia? She had been nurturing the forgotten library of headquarters, restoring it to its former glory. When she wasn’t working through the thousands of books in the library, she was helping Jacques in mapping out possible places Olaf would have gone.

 

Everything had been smooth sailing until three days ago, when she had received a letter from Mr Poe and his irritatingly naive Money Management company...why anyone would put a banker in the role of child welfare was completely lost on her. The letter had insisted on the children’s return to the city, by the end of the week, where they were to be sent to an orphanage to live out their days unless anyone, as Mr Poe cruelly wrote “by cosmic chance or pure accident” chose to adopt the three of them.

 

After a long phone call with one of his associates, Jacques had proposed the idea of adopting the Baudelaires himself. His selfless was one of the reasons that Olivia lo-liked him so and she had been more than happy to volunteer to become a joint permanent guardian with him, should Jacques agree. Reflecting on it, Jacques hadn’t seemed to thrilled by the idea, but after a while he had agreed that it was in the best interest of the Baudelaires to have two permanent guardians.

 

This had all happened two days ago and it was questionable why, on the morn of the night they were due to meet with Poe, that they still had not told the children of their idea. Jacques had wanted to do so straight away, yet Olivia had swaddled him in excuses, wishing to put the moment of and of and of out of fear that the Baudelaire’s would reject their love and adoption promises. Olivia slid her reading glasses of her nose and took the mug of tea that Jacques held out for her, watching as her friend slowly sunk into the opposite chair.

 

“Olivia,” Jacques began, carefully “it’s now or never. I know your nervous, I would be lying if I told you I wasn't anxious, but judging by the awe filled looks those kids bestow on you I’m pretty sure they adore you already.” He smiled at her in a way that made her insides loop most curiously and she briefly felt her mind slip back to the kiss they had shared all that time ago before pushing it out of her mind.

 

Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked to the other end of the small living room they were sat in, leaning against the large window that overlooked the physical training area. Rain lashed hard against the window and the clouds formed a grey knot in the sky. 

“I know you’re right. I’m just scared that they’ll reject us or worse that they would allow me into their lives only to realise that I’m not capable or that I can’t be the guardian they need me to be.”

She wiped away a lone tear from her eye and sniffed, looking pointedly away from Jacques and down at the rain beaten grass below her. 

 

“Olivia.” he soothed. “You could never, ever be a disappointment. Ever. What the Baudelaires need now is love and protection. Olaf is still out there and something tells me that he is not going to stop until he gets his hands on their fortune. We are the best shot at sanctuary those kids have got. It is my duty, to Beatrice and Bertrand, to take care of the three of them and know having you on side would be a serious asset to this cause.” He got up slowly and came and stood beside her against the window. His hand brushed against hers and for a minute she forgot how to breath, before closing her eyes and turning to face him.

 

“You’re a good man, Jacques Snicket.” she whispered “one of the best, maybe the best. I think that you are exactly right in telling the children right at this moment.” It was as if only then, that she realised the distance between them was so small that it might be non existent. A lump formed in her throat and her cheeks began to colour as her hands began to clam. Her body stiffened with an uncomfortable air and she stepped back slightly, as if to avoid the awkward stench that polluted the moment. Jacques, too looked uncomfortable, and she cursed herself for even thinking that he could possibly feel the same way as her. She was sure that Jacques thought well of her, he was always sweet to her and he laughed at her jokes, yet there was times when his politeness seemed forced and moments where she caught him looking at her with a face washed with confusion, probably wondering why he had ever kissed someone as plain as her. She turned away and headed to the door, feeling Jacques’ eyes boring into the back of her head.

“I’ll just go and find the children then, “ she said, not daring to turn around as her she was positive that her cheeks were now on fire and that smoke was rising from her hair. 

 

“ And I’ll just be here” she heard in reply.


	2. New Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jacques delivers a speech, the Baudelaires receive some fabulous news and Olivia is moved.

Making her way through the long winding corridors of head quarters, Olivia headed to the library, where she was positive she would find the Baudelaires. Rounding a corner she went straight into one of the very people she was looking for, jumping back in surprise. 

“Violet!” she exclaimed, “Oh, I’m so sorry! I was all caught up in my own thoughts and I wasn't watching where I was going and I was just coming to find you”

 

Violet smiled a smile that had no smile in it at all. She had been quiet the last couple of days..too quiet. Olivia sensed that she had a feeling that their time of safety and protection would soon be closing and that she feared that Olaf lurked in every curtain, just as he had done in the penthouse. Dressed in a large oversized jumper and black leggings that Olivia had managed to find in one of the many curtains, Violet looked tired and stressed and Olivia’s heart swelled with the want to protect the girl.

“We were just in the library” Violet spoke softly, as she often did, as if her a louder noise would call upon her enemies “I can go and get my siblings if you need to speak to us all.”

“Yes, well, there really is no hurry.. I mean yes, that would be perfect, myself and Jacques do have a couple of things to talk about with the three of you, if that sounds alright”. Violet nodded, turning around to go and do as she had been told.

 

Olivia waited until Violet had rounded the corner before turning herself, to head back to Jacques, hoping that the awkwardness of the previous moment had passed between them. It seemed that their time together had already been stained with various innuendos and Olivia smirked slightly as she thought about the penthouse slip up. She was sure it was just that, a slip up, yet it made her feel slightly better that for that one moment, he could of seen her as more as the librarian he had picked off the street. 

 

Pull yourself together Olivia, she thought. You have a responsibility, a duty, a mission to complete and you do not need your view getting clogged up with feelings for Jacques Snicket, not when you already have awful eyesight.

 

* * * * *

 

“So what do you need to talk to us about?”

 

Olivia looked up from the steaming cup of tea that she had been staring into with all her might, locking eyes with Klaus, his face filled with concern for the answer that might follow his troublesome question.

 

“Well,” Jacques sat beside her, on the opposite side the long oak table to the children “We received a letter a couple of days ago...from Mr Poe.”

Olivia watched with a heavy heart, as the childrens face fell, Klaus’ contorting with rage and fear and Violet’s knuckles whitened as she clutched harder to Sunny, whose bottom lip began to tremble. It was if a switch flipped within Olivia’s brain and a sudden rush of maternal care came through her, giving her the confidence to speak at ease.

“Children, you do not need to worry” she said slowly, with an urgent emphasis on the negative. “Mr Poe just informed us that he requires your presence back in the city since he wants to place you in a children's orphanage” She rushed on as the faces of the children filled with more alarm that should ever be possible on children of their age. “But, myself and Jacques are not going to let this happen.” She looked to Jacques for confirmation and he gave a little nod, his eyes filled with something that Olivia could not place her finger on.

 

Violet gave a small smile. “Your going to defy Mr Poe and keep us here, until Olaf is caught.”

“No-ooo, not exactly. Children we-”  
“Well then what are you going to do?!” Olivia jumped, startled at Klaus’ outburst, turning to face him with a knowing smile upon her face. “Klaus, I understand that you-”

“No!” Klaus spoke, his voice increasing in volume as Violet looked down at her lap in silent agreement, “That’s just it! You don’t understand. We have been on the lam for a year, passing from guardian to guardian, falling into more and more dangerous situations and all this time the adults tell us that they understand, even though we know that they couldn't possibly understand all of this. We’ve survived worse than you could imagine and we’ve done it all on our own, so if you think for one moment I am going to let you deliver my sisters into the hands of that-that imbecile, once again, you are mistaken!”

 

Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, sure that her pain for Klaus was visibly leaking through her pores. She was about to open her mouth and speak when a new voice chimed in, immediately warming her insides and calming her wildly beating heart.

“Klaus,” Jacques spoke with a soothing undertone. “Klaus, me and Olivia don’t try to pretend we understand the pain and torment you have felt this last 12 months. All we want to do is offer you a place of refuge. I won’t down play the threat that Olaf poses, he is, as you know, still out there. But me and Olivia have agreed that we would like to become your permanent guardians, that is, if you would like us too” His voice wavered slightly, towards the end of his speech and Olivia was sure that she could turn around and just kiss him then and there for his sheer nobility and kindness and knowledge of what to say. She smiled at him, a smile that to her tried to convey all her feelings of the last few weeks. She felt like with Jacques she was trying to start a car with the wrong key, or trying to play a piano with the wrong sheet of music. It was hopeless and weary and yet she had contented herself to it, learned to start the car or play the piano anyway.

 

That was, until moments like these, when the car seemed to stop altogether and the piano’s keys flew of the board.

 

“You mean you’d like to adopt us?” Violet whispered, her voice unsure and her face disbelieving, whilst Klaus’ brows knitted, as if he was in a silent debate with himself.

 

“Exactly that Violet” Olivia said. “Would you want that? Klaus? Sunny?”

 

“Sunny let out a GAH of delight, her face spreading into a smile and Olivia noticed that Violet gave Klaus a small nod of reassurance.

“Our sister says that she’d like that very much and Violet and I… we agree.”

 

Olivia could of shrieked with delight but instead she clapped her hands together and smiled brightly as Jacques gave out a low bellied laugh of happiness mixed with relief.

Olivia liked his laugh, she’d decided.

 

“Well then” she said, her mind racing with ecstasy and triumph. “We had better collect our belongings and hit the road!”

The children rose from their seats and glided out of the room, talking in hushed tones. Olivia turned to Jacques as she stood up and beamed.

 

“That went rather well, I’d say” she bounced, enjoying the way his eyes locked with hers in pure delight.

“I have to admit, we got lucky” he chuckled before his eyes widened with what he just said.

 

Olivia’s mind flashed back to the Penthouse day and her cheeks began to increase in colour, as she averted her eyes to the floor.

 

It’s as if we like embarrassing ourselves, she thought.

 

“I’ll go and see if the children want any help” she squeaked, not moving her eyes from the floor until she was safely out of the room. 

 

Jacques Snicket will be the death of me, she thought, as she climbed the steep staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit boring; a bridge of a chapter, I guess. I'm planning updates whenever I can and I already have a couple of chapters written, so the next should be out Fridayish?
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos; feedback is always appreciated!XO


	3. A Done Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Olivia and Violet break down some barriers, papers are signed and Jacquelyn meddles.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

 

Did three knocks seem to forceful, as if I was trying to access her life without actually wanting to look after her. What if she thinks I want to replace Beatrice? What if she learns to resent me? What if I really am awful as a guardian? What if-

 

Olivia’s train of thoughts were broken of by the wooden door swinging open and a frazzled looking Violet peering at her. 

 

“Olivia? Is everything okay? Have you and Jacques changed your mind?” Olivia could hear the panic flowing through each word, induced from months of insecurity, something that Olivia could relate to from her own damaged past.

 

So maybe the reply came ou a little more forceful than intended.

“No! No! I mean- of course we aren’t going to change our mind. I was just coming to see if you needed any help getting your things together. Jacques says you can take anything you find with you in the bags he left in your rooms.” She smiled, hoping her eagerness wouldn’t come of strangely. However Violet nodded and stood back to allow her into the small room she had been residing in for the last couple of days.

 

The room was a peculiar shape, just like almost every room in headquarters. Almost circular, a large double bed claimed most of the space, leaving a small amount of room for a dressing table and mirror, which hosted a comb and toothbrush, stacked neatly on a large book, which Violet obviously wanted to pack.

“I hope Jacques doesn’t mind me taking this with me, only it’s so large that I couldn’t possibly finish it by the time we leave and I do want to finish it.” Olivia threw her a knowing look. Being a librarian she understood the necessity to finish a book when one starts it. 

“Jacques won’t care, the library is almost overfilled and, as a librarian, I can assure you I would never think that a library had too many books unless it was overwhelmingly true.”

Violet let out a small huff of laughter, as a couple more awkward minutes of silence elapsed.

 

Come on Caliban say something, Olivia pleaded with herself, don’t let her think your not here to help her or that, even worse, your some kind of creep intent on taking her mother’s place.

 

“How long have you-”

“I’m so excited for-”

Both of them had started their sentences at the same time and they both gave out uncomfortable giggles and looked away, standing at opposite ends of the room. Olivia took a step closer and looked back at Violet.

“You go first.”  
Violet sat on the bed and began loading the various objects she had acquired over the last couple of days into the black duffel bag. 

“ I was just wondering how long you and Jacques had been together?” 

Olivia’s heart stopped beating for a second and her eyes widened, feeling her hands clam up with the suddenness of the question.

“Oh- I.. we’re not.. Me and Jacques, that’s not a- we’re not together….like that. He’s just my good friend and fellow volunteer. It’s not..like that between us.” she stammered, shaking her head, her voice increasing in pitch as she rambled on.

 

Realising her mistake, Violet gasped in embarrassment. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I just presumed because well...i don't know, you just seem so together and on the same wavelengths. Sometimes, I watch him over dinner and he looks at you with this expression that I thought just had to be love. But then, what would I know? Please forgive me!” 

Olivia managed to gain control of her lungs again and she took a deep intake of air before speaking.

“There was a time, when me and Jacques could of been more than what we are now but that time is in the past. Now, our main focus, is looking after the three of you and keeping you safe from Olaf.” She shifted her weight, so that her stance wasn’t so uptight, relaxing her muscles as she did so.

 

Olivia lingered in Violet’s room a little longer and slowly the awkwardness began to fade a little, as they chatted about various things. Olivia recognised that building a relationship with Violet would be the hardest, since the relationship between mother and daughter was unbreakable and she feared Violet may think that she was trying to replace Beatrice. Yet Violet had said something as she was leaving the room that had filled her heart with hope of a relationship between them.

 

“Olivia” Violet had half whispered as the older woman had risen from her perch on the comfy bed.

“Yes dear?”

“I’m happy….it’s you”

Olivia had looked up and saw the fifteen year old’s eyes glistening with tears and tears had suddenly thrown themselves against her inner dam, threatening to break through.

“I’m happy too...so, so, happy” Her voice shook with slight emotion as she quickly swept from the room, a lone tear escaping her heavily guarded walls.

 

* * * * * * *

 

The ride to the city had been uneventful, yet Jacques had insisted on waiting until the sun was setting to leave headquarters, believing that the taxi would be less easy to spot in the golden hour. By the time they arrived in the city, the sun had fully set, yet the streets still boomed with the nightlife of the people. Jacques seemed to know exactly where to park and he and Olivia shared an amused look as they walked past the spot where he had almost hit himself with his taxi.

“Have you forgiven yourself yet?” she breathed, just loud enough for him to hear, yet quiet enough for the children to ignore as they strolled just ahead of the two adults.

“I’m working on it. The question is, has your eyesight improved?” A coy smile played on his lips and for a moment she was transported back to their first couple of days together where they had flirted and quipped with one and other, like two reckless teenagers.

“Extremely so.” she threw back, patting her small handbag which contained the glasses which she now only used for reading. “It’s amazing how wide your eyes can open when your shown the right things.”

 

The lights of the bank gleamed into their eyes as they stepped through the door. Workers tapped away silently on typewriters, despite the fact that it was past eight in the evening. For a moment, Olivia felt shrunken, remembering her initial defeat last time she was here, before looking at Jacques and standing up straighter. Things had changed. And so had she.

 

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Violet’s gasp of surprise. Turning around she saw Mr Poe’s security strutting towards them, looking confidently unabashed by the sight of the five of them.

“Your the security” Klaus stated.

“And the movie star” Violet replied.

“And the statue.”

“And one half of the deus ex machina.”

Olivia narrowed her eyes, looking between the children and the woman, who seemed to glow with such, that Olivia felt slightly intimidated.

“Children” Jacques begun, gesturing at the lady. “This is Jacquelyn.” He lowered his voice slightly. “A volunteer and a good friend. She’s been keeping tabs on you this last year, yet you always seemed to evade her protection. She works here, with Mr Poe.”

“For all my sins” Jacquelyn replied her eyebrow shooting upwards and her mouth curling in disgust. “But might I say Baudelaires, how truly wonderful it is to see you alive and in the good hands of two excellent volunteers.” she turned her body to Olivia, yet locked eyes with Jacques, a suspicious smile dancing upon her features. “You must be Olivia Caliban, whom I’ve heard so much about.”

Jacques coughed loudly.

Olivia stretched out her hand, grasping Jacquelyn’s. “That’s me. I hope these are all good things.”

Jacquelyn alluded a small snort, not removing her eyes from Jacques’ beetroot red face, as if they were permanently fixed there.

“The best.” she purred, slowly. “I assure you Olivia, Jacques spoke most highly of your.” 

With that Jacques coughed louder. 

“Yes well, I think we’d better get on with it don’t you?”

Olivia shot a confused look at Violet, as Jacquelyn led them into Mr Poe’s office. Violet, also, had a similar look on her face to Jacquelyn and she gave no reply except a small eyebrow quirke.

 

Really, Olivia thought, these people are too mysterious for their own good.

 

The papers were signed in a relatively short time, equipped with a long speel of Mr Poe’s nonsense about the children’s best interests.

Jacquelyn walked them back to the car, talking to Violet non stop about different mechanical devices she kept near her at all times and how she kept them hidden. Sunny rested on Olivia’s front, her head finding a home in Olivia’s neck whilst she snoozed peacefully. Klaus and Jacques walked beside each other, chattering happily about the unique architecture of the buildings which towered over them. 

The scene made her heart jolt suddenly, as if trying to rip free of the tight chains she had wrapped it in. 

 

Arriving at the car, they slowed their walking to a halt, as the small talk did the same. Jacquelyn bade goodbye to the children, informing Violet that she was only ever a phone call away if she had any questions about inventions or engineering. Passing a fast asleep Sunny to Violet, Olivia watched as the children clambered into the car.

“I trust I’ll be seeing you soon?” Jacques quizzed, as Jacquelyn reached into her pocket’s and pulled out a pair of leather clad gloves.

“That’s if I can ever get away.” Jacquelyn replied, rolling her eyes in frustration. “I’m crashing at Larry’s tonight and in the morning I am going to call in sick, whilst we take the bike out to the Hinterlands and ask around. Someone must have seen something when Olaf escaped. Have you heard from you-know-who?”

Jacques looked down and shook his head, as Olivia realised that she must be talking about Lemony, Jacques’ younger brother, who was secretly on the lam.

“How about knocked-up-you-know-who?”

Jacques snorted and looked up at this, looking, as Olivia noted, much happier at the mention of this unknown individual. 

“No.” he chuckled. “You really need to work on your code names. But no, I haven’t. Yet, I doubt she’s far, or in any serious danger. You know her.”

Jacquelyn smiled widely for just a second, before her face sobered again.

“All the same, I reckon you should try and get a message out to D, he must know where she is.”

“If K doesn’t want to be found, no one will know where she is. But your right, I’ll send a signal in the morning. In the meantime, stay vigilant. Olaf is still out there, posing a serious threat. Make sure you look after Larry.” 

Jacques clapped Jacquelyn on the shoulder before going around to start the car. The engine roared as it leapt to life and the lights flashed on, illuminating Jacquelyn and Olivia.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Jacquelyn. I hope to see more of you on your return from the Hinterlands. Stay safe.”

Jacquelyn narrowed her eyes as the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile.

“Cut the crap, sister.” Olivia’s eyes widened. “Jacques’ womanising skills have always been a great joke to me and his sister.” Olivia’s eyes narrowed at the mention of the unheard of sister. “He’s never been very clear with his advances, especially if he likes a girl. Maybe you just need to give him a slight nudge. No- Don’t try to argue. It’s obvious that your head over heels. Larry would kill me if he heard I was getting involved so all I’m going to say is- sometimes you need to make the first move.”

Looking down, Olivia smiled slightly.

“Well. I’ll….keep that in mind.” However when she looked back up, Jacquelyn was gone. Rolling her eyes she shook her head and sighed slightly, as she slid into the passenger seat. 

 

Jacques had his hands on the wheel and began to drive the second she closed the door. It wasn’t wise to be seen stopping in the open air for an extended amount of time.

He looked at her as he swung out of the parking lot, as a unknown feeling of confidence washed over her.

“What were you and Jacquelyn chatting about?” he asked, quiet enough so the children couldn’t hear.

Olivia suddenly felt rather smug as she raised an eyebrow and looked out the window.

“Oh you know. Girl talk.”

Jacques’ confused expression just made her smile even more.

 

He cleared his throat as he swung on to the main road.

“Next stop.” He spoke slowly and clearly. “Home.”

 

Home, Olivia thought. 

Except….

 

Where was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my absence!!! But I'm back with a new chapter and it's fairly long. My exams finished just under a week ago so I have the whole summer to work on this story. Also you can find me on tumblr at @aseriesofbaudelaires where I post daily headcanons or at @cordeliaspoetry where I write a lot of poetry and epigrams for every mood. It would mean a lot if you could check those out! Also comments and kudos is always appreciated!


	4. An encounter in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Baudelaires see their new house and Olivia and Jacques are interrupted.

Home was, as it turned out, a farmhouse, around ten minutes outside of town.

It was, Olivia thought as she pulled up that night, the most beautiful house she had ever seen. The walls were encased in honeysuckle vines, and the door stood, majestic and inviting. Parking the car in the small garage, on the opposite side of the driveway to the house, Jacques rummaged in his pocket and brought out an oddly shaped key, twisting in the lock, to open the door.

 

The lights were on, creating a soft, warm atmosphere. The first room to the left of the hallway was cosy and comfortable, complete with stuffy armchairs and a burning fire.

“I had Larry come in and set it all up.” Jacques admitted, as Olivia looked at him questioningly. 

Making her way through the house, Olivia was enraptured by its beauty and simplicity. There were two living rooms and one large, open plan kitchen, which followed the rustic wooden theme. The downstairs led back round in a circle, so you ended up in the entrance hallway. The stone tiled floor of the hallway, laid base for a large twisting staircase, which was visible on entrance. 

On following the staircase, Violet and Sunny each found a bedroom for themselves, complete with their names on the door.

“Each room is close to each, so that you will always know where to find one and other. Sunny’s room was light and airy, with several toys stacked neatly at the side and a whole drawing canvas taking up the middle of the room. Jacques knelt beside Sunny, who stood , sleepily leaning on Olivia’s side.

“Do you like it Sunny?” he asked.

“GAHHH!” Sunny cooed happily, her face lighting up, as she bounced into the room. She ran round the whole of the room before slowing down and yawning. 

“I think it’s time for bed.” Olivia soothed as Violet caught the dropping Sunny.

“I’ll put her to bed.” Violet smiled, as the rest of them left the room.

“Your room is next door, Violet and Klaus, yours is upstairs to the left. There are bathrooms on each end of the hallways.” They bade the children goodnight at the top of the stairs before Jacques tapped Olivia on the shoulder.

 

He led her off, down the stairs, to another stairway, which Olivia hadn’t noticed at first. It was leading downwards and, on reaching the bottom there was a circular door, positioned halfway up the wall. The door was locked, yet Jacques tossed her a peculiar shaped key which seemed to slide into the lock perfectly. Twisting it, the door slid to the side, revealing a rounded passageway, which beckoned to be followed. Clambering through, Olivia gasped as she reached the other end.

 

It was the biggest and most beautiful library she had ever seen, with rows and rows of books, and golden lined shelves. The carpeted floor was soft beneath her feet and her mouth hung, wide open as she tried to take in the beautiful sight before her.

“Like it?” Jacques asked, from behind her, his sudden approach making her jump.

“Like it?” she gushed, unable to move. “Oh Jacques!-” she spun around, coming face to face with him. She caught her breath, eyes widening as she tried to ignore the short distance between their noses. “I love….it.”

He smiled at her, making her stomach melt to jelly and her cheeks flush with excitement. 

 

His face was close, dangerously close and yet, he seemed to insist on coming closer, looping his arm around her waist, closing the minimal distance between them. She raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, a smile beginning to form on her lips. She closed her eyes and inched her face closer to him so that she could-

 

Bang!

 

A loud crash from upstairs, made them leap apart and open their eyes, staring at each other. Without a moment to consider her embarrassment, she watched as a fear dawned upon Jacques’ face, as her heart rate increased wildly.

“The children” she breathed, whilst Jacques shot of through the hole, as she followed closely in tow. 

 

Olaf, she thought. It has to be him, he’s found us, after this short time. He’s taken the children and he’ll try and murder me and Jacques again.

 

Coming out of the stair way, into the hallway, she looked up and felt a wave of relief as she noticed the children, looking undeniably petrified, leaning over the banister to see the comotion. She looked around to see the source of the danger, watching as Jacques’ hand dove into his pocket, undoubtedly to pull out the spyglass.

What she didn’t expect was for Jacques to burst out laughing.

She watched, as anger began to swell inside her, as Jacques chuckled to himself, and the children began to giggle, if somewhat nervously.

“What are you doing?” she hissed, looking around to see what the source of laughter was.

“It’s the door” he chuckled. “We didn’t shut the door, and the wind blew it shut.”

Looking up, she saw the children nodding, laughing harder, and she began to giggle too.

 

Oh it felt good to laugh.

 

After the laughter subsided, she ordered the children off to bed, aware of the growing time, leaving her alone with Jacques again.

 

“Well-”

“I-” 

They both started at once, causing them to giggle once again, before looking around and sighing.

Olivia broke the silence.

“I should be going off to bed.”

Jacques sprung to action.

“Oh. Yes, of course.” he said, walking her to the staircase. “Your room is at the end of the girl’s corridor and mine is right above it.”

Olivia raised an eyebrow.

“Not that you would need to know that.” he backtracked, to top of his ears growing pink. “Just incase you needed to find me-” he coughed loudly. “Not that you would come and find me in the middle of the night I was just-” 

It was strange, Olivia had never seen him like this before. The possibility that she made him nervous gave her a strange tingly sensation of excitement and her stomach was filled with a surge of confidence.

“I understand.” she relieved him of his stammering. Making her way to the top of the stairs, she turned, looking over her shoulder.

“Goodnight, Jacques Snicket.”

Jacques smiled at her, possibly reminiscing their first flirtatious days.

 

“Goodnight Olivia Caliban.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short and unedited and oops!


	5. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Baudelaires settle down, Jacques receives a visit and a proposal is made.

Weeks flew by like minutes and soon, the family had been in the farmhouse for a whole month. This time had been relatively uneventful which here means that Olivia and Jacques hadn’t had any awkward encounters.

 

It had been strange, at first, adapting to such domestic bliss when unfathomable dangers lurked beyond the walls of Lilac Farm, which was the name the children had chosen for the farmhouse. Days were spent reading and learning, Olivia tutoring each child. When school had come up in conversation one dinner time, it was evident the children had no wish to return to school until they had fully caught up with the stimulus of that year and so Olivia had offered to tutor them on anything she could.

Jacques spent the mornings gathering information in the city, working closely with Jacquelyn and Larry, who had returned from the Hinterlands practically empty handed. Both had become frequent dinner guests and she had grown close to both Jacquelyn and Larry, who, she had quickly discovered, were the best of friends. 

He spent his afternoons at home, doing certain odd jobs around the house or in the garden, looking incredibly good doing them...not that Olivia was watching.

 

The Quagmires had found safety at a place called Hotel Denouement, where, Jacques had informed her, they would be well looked after and cared for by all three of the brothers who worked there. Jacquelyn had brought them with her to dinner a couple of times and it had been a tearful reunion for all children and Olivia and...Larry. 

Things were looking up. In fact, Olivia believed that the world was looking upon them in favor in all aspects of the world.

Her point was even more confirmed when Quigley Quagmire had wandered into the restaurant that Larry was currently working in, looking underfed and exhausted, yet alive. 

 

Everything was falling into place.

* * * * * * * 

 

Friday night was fish and chip night in Lilac Farm. Fish and chips and board games seemed to be a running theme. Olivia reflected that she liked Friday night the best out of all the weekdays, since it meant that they had survived another week without any appearance of Olaf or any of his ridiculous schemes.

 

The five of them had just settled down to tuck into some well earned fish and chips tha Jacques had picked up in town, when the doorbell rang shrill through the house. 

“I’ll get it.” Olivia said, waving her hand for Jacques, who had made to get up, to sit down. “It’s probably Larry sniffing around for some of our chips, he’s such a scavenger!”

 

She made her way from the dining room, into the hallway, brushing chip crumbs of her blouse, in an attempt to make herself look more presentable. Without thinking she swung the door wide open, convinced it was Larry or Jacquelyn, after some of their food.

 

What she hadn’t expected, was to see a woman, of the same height as her, bundled in a long coat, adorning a floppy sun hat and large sunglasses, which took up most of her face.

“Olivia!” screeched the woman, clasping her hands together in what appeared to be utter delight to see her.

Olivia was momentarily stunned, stepping back slightly. “Hello?” she replied slowly.

The woman suddenly grabbed Olivia’s face, pulling her close and for a moment, Olivia was sure she was going to kiss her. Instead she looked into her eyes saying very seriously, 

“I can tell we are going to be best friends already- just like sisters!”

Releasing Olivia’s confused face, she strode by her, stepping into the house with a theatrical flair, leaving Olivia stumbling backwards, dazed and rubbing her chin.

“I’m sorry” Olivia muttered, when she had gained control of her voice, “Do I know you?”

 

The woman spun round, placing her hand on her chest.

“Oh my god!” she cooed “How could you of recognised me under all of this?” she gestured to the accessories, on her head, before beginning to remove them.

“It’s me..-”  
“KIT?”  
Olivia turned to see Jacques staring at the woman with a shocked, disbelieving smile on his face.

 

Oh my god, Olivia thought, here she is...his girlfriend...his wife..his

 

“Brother!”

 

Sister???

Wearing a gobsmacked expression, Olivia watched as Jacques embraced his sister(?), her eyes flitting between the two of them. Realisation dawned upon her face, as she remembered Jacques’ mentions of his twin on their travels and Jacquelyn’s direct mention of her upon their first meeting.

 

“How have you been?” Jacques was asking, with a concerned look at her stomach, which Olivia noticed was protruding out of the coat, a sure sign that she was the ‘knocked-up-you-know-who’. “Where have you been?”

“Oh you know, around and about, here and there. After I gave Lulu to Olivia, I sorted out the sugar bowl nonsense and came back, only to find my circus burning to pieces. A balding banker with an infuriating cough informed me what had happened and so I took a horse from the circus and tailed Olaf all the way into the mountains. But I lost track of him up there so I went to headquarters only to find that deserted.” She added giving Jacques a pointed expression.

“You went horse riding...in your condition?” Jacques furrowed his brows.

“My condition?” Kit laughed, turning to Olivia, “God he’s a stickler. Im 5 months pregnant J, not dying of a terminal disease.”

“And what does Dewey think of all of your escapades?”

Kit threw her arms open dramatically and spun around, conducting the invisible audience to watch her and her solely. Olivia smirked as she remembered Jacques’ telling her about his sibling’s love of the dramatic.

“Dewey” she gasped, “Oh wonderful, loving, beautiful Dewey, the love of my life!” She snipped her neck around suddenly, looking at Jacques with a hardened expression. “The love of my life.” she repeated, before smiling again. “Oh Dewey think’s I’m just wonderful and besides, he can’t upset me, I’m carrying his baby.” It was as if only then, she realised she was pregnant and she rubbed her back with an uncomfortable expression on my face.

“God I need a drink,” she continued, “That’s the worst thing about being pregnant, you can’t touch a drop, it’s ever so boring.”

Olivia fought the urge to laugh outright, for fear that Kit might think she was laughing at her.

 

Half an hour later, Kit was sat on the sofa, mug in hand, recounting her adventures in more detail to the children, who sat watching her, with wide eyes.

“So then the idiot tells me that he can’t take the horse, because he’s got too many and that he would only take the horse if I paid him! Can you believe it? I was giving him MY horse?! So I turned around and told him to suck my-”

Olivia coughed loudly. “Is there a particular reason for you being here Kit?” she asked, giving her a pointed look. 

“Oh yes!” Kit jumped up, almost spilling her tea. “We are having a party!”  
“A party?!” Violet and Klaus repeated looking surprised. 

“A party!” Kit nodded, “For Olivia!”

Olivia almost spat out her tea.

 

“What?!” she asked incredulously.

“Okay, so when I say that it’s for you, I really mean that you’re our cover, our excuse.”Kit set the tea mug down so that she could wave her hands around. “A party is exactly what the organisation needs and it’s always been tradition to hold a function for the newest member of the organisation. We all think it’s a good idea.”  
“Who’s we?” Jacques asked slowly. 

“I contacted a few volunteers from headquarters. People who are further out..” she leaned into Jacques, her face sobering. “Him as well.”

“Him?” Jacques questioned, with wide eyes. “You’ve been in contact? He’s going to be there?”

Kit shrugged, rubbing her stomach.

“Maybe.” she muttered, “I spoke to him on the phone about a week ago and he sounded unsure. But he’s okay J, isn’t that all that counts?”

Klaus looked puzzled.

“Who are you talking about?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Our baby brother, Boy Baudelaire” Kit sighed, and Olivia finally saw the toll that weeks of fieldwork had taken on her. “Mr Lemony Snicket, who was a..um.. Good friend of your parents. “ she sniggered. Standing up, Kit stretched her arms around, yawning.

“But now, I’m afraid, I must retire to your guest room.” she looked down at her belly, as if she was scolding it. “He makes me so tired all the time.”

“Its a boy?” Jacques asked, and Olivia’s heart danced as she watched his face light up.

“Oh yeah.” Kit said nodding. “I can just tell. Must be mother’s intuition. He’s bloody hard work already and he’s not even out yet. Moral of the story is don’t get pregnant.” she added, pointing at Violet who giggled as Olivia rolled her eyes and stood up.

“Come with me, Kit.” she muttered, “I’ll show you where to go.”

 

Olivia showed Kit to the small guest room next to Violet’s room. Kit peered in, looking puzzled. 

“I could of sworn that the guest room was behind that door?” she asked, pointing to Olivia’s room. “This was used as boiler cupboard when I was here last.”

“No, that’s my room.” Olivia replied, confused about where Kit was going with this. “Me and the girls have rooms on this floor and Klaus and Jacques are upstairs.”

Kit shook her head, clapping silently. “You and Jacques are so responsible, not sharing a room. Otherwise,” she rubbed her own stomach, “You might find yourself with a stomach as big as this.”

Olivia looked at the ground, feeling her cheeks colour.

“Ooo-h” she drawled, finding anywhere to look, apart from Kit. “Well me and Jacques aren’t together, like that. He’s just my friend.”

Kit almost screamed with surprise and laughter. “No!” she hooted. “My brother is such a douchebag. He’s surprisingly shy and if you leave it up to him, you’ll be in retirement homes before he’s even touched your hand. You need to go for it!” She patted her arm. “This probably doesn’t look to good, coming from a pregnant woman but, sometimes, it pays to be forward. Us girls have to take control, otherwise, these men are clueless.” She pecked Olivia on the cheek. “Night sweetie.”

With that Kit closed her door, leaving Olivia pondering what she had just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading xox


End file.
